One Night Stands
by fantailsky
Summary: Written for Goldenlake's One Night Stand Weekend 2009. Kel/Cleon, Kel/Neal & Yuki, Kel/Dom, Kel/Ermelian & Faleron, Kel/Merric.


A/N: Separate pieces written for Goldenlake's One Night Stand Weekend, altogether in one spot.

Character: Cleon

Summary: Cleon mad at his wife, Kel and Dom broken up, and spiced wine . . .

It was so bad, but so good. The sneaking around, the risk of getting caught. This was the only time, they have promised themselves. Just this once.

The thrill as they ran through the hallways together, stopping in the shadows to share forbidden kisses laced with spiced wine.

The sighing and gasping and clawing, at each others clothes, kissing with the passionate abandon of the drunk, the feeling of naked flesh on naked flesh as they finally came together in a night that, although would never be forgotten, would never be repeated.

In that one night both abandoned honour. They thought only of the pleasure of discovering a new body, new curves, new pleasure-spots, hearing new sighs and moans and promises never to be fulfilled.

While far away, Dom rode through the rain and cold with the rest of the men of the King's Own, and Cleon's wife lay awake in bed, knowing nothing of her husband's whereabouts but very aware that Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, too, was here at the Palace . . .

* * *

Character: Dom

Summary: From a birthday dinner to . . .

Friday night started early for Kel. Dom and some men from the Own had offered to take her to dinner for her birthday and she had accepted. The dinner was wonderful, and free, and she had a few drinks with the men. She was quite tipsy when they finally left and Dom offered to escort her to her rooms.

He brought along a couple of bottles of wine, which Kel was more than happy to help him drink.

The buzz was wonderful, and she lost track of how much she had drunk. Though she was sure it was more than Dom. She could hear herself talking away, not exactly sure what she was saying. She was laughing, Dom was laughing, then she was touching him, and then kissing him and she vaguely registered that he was touching and kissing her back.

The rest of the night was a bit blurry the next morning . . . But there was no doubt what they'd gotten up too . . .

"Happy Birthday, Kel," Dom whispered.

* * *

Character: Neal and Yuki

Summary: Owen may have won her hand but her heart would not be tamed . . .

As they went to their rooms, Kel ordered that a warm beverage be sent up to them.

"Gods, what a day," Owen said falling back on the bed. Kel smiled at him. "I can't believe we're married,"

"I can't believe Lord Wyldon didn't kill you when you broke off your betrothal to his daughter," Kel said with a laugh. She felt the smooth little glass bottle of dreamrose in her hand that Neal had passed to her secretly just hours ago, with the whispered instructions. 'The great thing about best friends' Kel thought, 'is they know your heart.'

Owen blushed and looked away.

"Yeah," he said. "I felt a bit bad about that, but I think your worth it," he told her holding out his arms. She went to go to them when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to let in a servant carrying a tray with a jug and two cups. Kel thanked her, then sent her out, closing the door behind her.

"I'll ready the drinks," she said to him. As Owen turned away to get dressed, Kel slipped the bottle from the pocket of her dress and took off the top. Then tipped a little of the liquid in, stirred, and turned to hand Owen his drink. "To married life," she said, smiling. Owen raised his glass and drank.

Ten minutes later he was fast asleep, and Kel was free to spend the night with Neal and Yuki . . .

Just this once . . .

* * *

Character: Ermelian (& Faleron)

Summary: Emelian learns about something special . . .

Ermelian of Kennan silently stalked Keladry of Mindelan as she walked along a trail through the forest. She was certain that she was going to meet her husband. She tripped up and fell to the ground, then stayed very quiet and still in case she had been heard. When she felt sure it was safe she stood up, but had lost sight of the Lady Knight.

But not being deterred she pressed on. She would catch them and then . . .what? 'I'll figure it out when I come to it'.

Then she heard it. The giggling. She quietly followed the direction it was coming from and crawled to peer through a bush. On the other side she saw her. But she was not with her husband. Her tunic and shirt lay on the ground and she was on her knees, leaning forward as a mans hands went around her waist, and tugged at her pants. Kel laid back and Ermelian gasped.

Faleron of King's Reach! Ermelian knew she should leave, but curiosity got the better of her, so she stayed. And watched. She was fascinated by the expressions on Faleron and Keladry's faces as they moved together. As Faleron and Kel came together again she felt and heard her own breath quicken. Then she watched as they both seemed to climax at the same time. And she let out a small moan.

Kel and Faleron looked in her direction and she realised she had given herself away. Quickly and quietly she made her way as fast as she could away from where she had been hiding and ran all the way back to the house.

"Whoa! Ermelian, what's wrong?" Cleon asked, as she knocked into him. He took in her bright eyes and flushed face. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she told him. All that night she lay in bed next to him and thought about what she had seen. Eventually, she admitted defeat and went for a walk, which is when she saw light under the door of the room Keladry stayed in.

She knocked.

"Just a moment," she called, then the door opened and Keladry stood there, in breeches and a shirt staring at her shocked. "Ermelian?" she asked, seemingly not believing her eyes.

"Why were you having sex with Faleron?" she blurted.

Kel raised both eyebrows at her, then looked past her out into the hallway, then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind her.

"That was you?" Kel asked.

"I . . . thought . . ." she looked down.

"You thought I was going to meet your husband," Kel finished for her. "I don't touch married men".

"Why do it?" Ermelian asked.

"Do what?"

"Have sex? You don't want childen, and you two aren't married," she said.

"Pleasure," Kel replied, then sat down on the bed.

"Pleasure?"

"Yes. You know? Feeling good?"

Ermelian shook her head. Kel thought for a moment then smiled.

"If you can keep a secret," she whispered, taking the girls hands in hers, "I'll show you".

"Ermelian, where were you last night?" Cleon asked. "I woke up and you were gone".

"She spent the night with me in my rooms. Don't worry. I looked after her," Kel told him with a smile and a wink to Ermelian.

Ermelian blushed. How brave Kel was to confess to Cleon that she had slept with his wife last night and early this morning. But it seemed to be lost on Cleon.

What she had done, and felt with Keladry during that one night . . . Oh, she could never tell!

* * *

Character: Merric

Summary: At the end of a hard day she has him

The stress of commanding was a pain in the rump Kel sometimes wished she could dump on someone else. She had to command everyone, write up lists of chores, do orders, sort out fights and listen to everyone moan and whinge.

By the end of the day Kel was usually a jumpy, miserable, budle of nerves and frustration, ready to explode. It took all her training from her years in the Yamani Islands to keep her cool and not lose control. As the months went by it was getting harder and more frustrating.

And she always looked forward to the end of the day. And not just because she could finally sleep.

But because at the end of the long hard day, he took over, with his warm hands and lips, he gentle caresses that sent shivers up her spine.

In the bedchamber she let go of everything.

And let Merric take command.


End file.
